1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to suspension systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to shock absorbers.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspension system is a mechanical device that connects a vehicle to its wheels. Suspension systems serve a dual purpose—keep all wheels on the road in spite of hard cornering, swerving and bumps in the road, and keeping vehicle occupants comfortable and reasonably well isolated from road noise, bumps, and vibrations. These goals are at odds, so the tuning of suspension systems involves finding the right compromise.